The Little Goalkeeper And The Little Manager
by Pokefan291
Summary: When Tachimukai's secret is out in the open how will he handle it. Will the girl he loves except his feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

_I really like her. _Tachimukai thinks to himself on a clear day after a hard day of practice. _I want to tell her that I like her but I'm too nervous to. _Tachimukai would write in his little diary every night about how much he loves Haruna and rights stories of how he will tell his love for her. But he doesn't know a certain little prankster has taken it to pull the ultimate joke on him.

* * *

><p>Tachimukai and Tsunami are talking about his ordeal.<p>

"You should just ride the waves and tell her how you feel" Tsunami says giving one of his famous ocean lines.

"I want to but I don't want to" Tachimukai says looking down.

Tsunami hits on the head with his hand, "Man, you don't make sense at all!"

"Gomenasai"

All of a sudden he hears someone reading words that Tachimukai had heard before.

"Then are on the beach looking into each others eyes with love and slowing we lean toward each other with a passionate.." Kogure reads before Tachimukai comes up.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT"

"Well you know you shouldn't leave it in obvious places" Kogure says giving his annoying laugh.

Everyone looks at Tachimukai knowing he wrote it.

"Tachimukai what is the meaning of this" Kidou said eyeing him.

_Oh no he is the last person…_

His thoughts where interrupted by Haruna.

"Tachimukai I never thought…" She began

Tears started up in Tachimukai's eyes, "ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

He grabs the book from Kogure and runs off.

_I cant believe this is happening. I bet their all laughing at me…especially Haruna._

He kept on running and running he didn't know where he was going. He wishes he could run all his worries away, but he knew he had to face everyone soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the field…

"KOGURE WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT TO HIM" Tsunamis yells at Kogure for hurting his young friend.

"I thought it would be a good laugh" Kogure said.

"You shouldn't play with a persons heart" Tsunami says going of to look for him.

Everyone else looks at him with a mad look before going off to looks for him.

Tachimukai got tried of running and went into the woods. He huddled himself together wishing he could just disappear.

Suddenly he heard a voice calling for him. It was Endou.

"There you are!" Endou said finding Tachimukai. "Hey I know what Kogure did was mean and I may not know what love is but…" He looks at Tachimukai knowing that he isn't helping at all.

Then he looks up at the sky "You know I guess if you look at it, love could be like soccer."

Tachimukai looks at him as he continues, "Even if you lose you should just keep looking forward no matter what and try again next time with your head held high."

Tachimukai looks at Endou "Endou…"

"Yes."

"Thanks for everything."

"Ok lets head back" Endou says giving Tachimukai a big smile.

Tachimukai nods and they start heading back.

When they get back everyone is standing in the front. They were all in back of Kogure so he could say sorry.

Tachimukai still with a sad face silently excepts his apology and they all head inside for dinner.

Tachimukai hadn't said a word since he got back. He was always in deep thought. He may have gotten past everyone but he still has to face Haruna.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Tachimukai was sitting in his room just trying to think what to do. Then there was a knock at the door. And then Haruna poked your head in the door.

"Tachimukai can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure" He said blushing.

Each of them sat on either side of the bed thinking who is going to start the conversation. They both looked at each other simultaneously and blushed.

Then Tachimukai said, "I'm sorry."

Haruna looked at him surprised, "For what."

All of a sudden he started to cry. He didn't want to but he couldn't help it.

"Tachimukai!" Haruna said getting closer to him.

"I'm sorry. You probably want a strong guy, not a weak crybaby like me" Tachimukai said continuing to cry.

Haruna looked at him and smiled softly. "Tachimukai… I love you."

Tachimukai looked up "Really?"

"Yes for a long time now."

"Haruna…Arigatou…" Tachimukai said as he fell asleep.

"You have had a hard day today. No wonder you so tired." Haruna covered him with the covers and said "You deserve a good rest."


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, its no secret everyone knows that Tachimukai like Haruna. After breakfast Tachimukai had to face his greatest fear in order to be with Haruna…her brother Kidou.

He went up to Kidou, bowed his head saying, "Please let me go out with Haruna."

Kidou looked at him with sharp eyes. "Ok if you can stop three of me shoots then I will give you my blessing."

"Ok!" He said with energy.

"No hissatsus for either of us."

A little surprised Tachimukai agreed by these words.

"Tachimukai are you sure you want to do this?" Haruna says.

"Hai, I'm doing this for you." Tachimukai says with energy.

On the field Tachimukai was ready for action.

"Here comes the first one!" Kidou shoots and as the ball comes at Tachimukai and he was able to stop it but just barley.

"Alright here comes the second one" Kidou repeats his shoot. It is more strong than the other. Tachimukai catches but was knocked over.

"Ok lets see if you are able to stop this one!" Kidou then shoots the ball but this is more powerful. Tachimukai tries to stop it but is unable to.

Tsunami and Haruna ran up to Tachimukai. Tsunami asks "Are you alright?"

"Hai." Then he turns his attention to Haruna and smiles painfully, "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough but I will train hard so I will get Kidou-san's blessing."

With that practice started and Tachimukai was doing everything to level up.


	5. Chapter 5

The team was given a day off because it was pouring outside and was too hard to practice.

Although Tachimukai had different plans.

"Hey Tachimukai, since we can't go outside today what do you want to do?" Tsunami asked.

"I'm sorry but I just want to stay in my room and rest a bit." He said with a soft smile.

"Are you sure? Are you feeling alright?" Tsunami said concerned.

"Hai, I'm fine, just a bit tired, oyasumi." Tachimukai said going into him room.

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes Tachimukai peeked out of him room to make sure the coast was clear and made his way downstairs. He peered around and made his way outside to go and practice so he can challenge Kidou for a rematch.<p>

As he started practicing he couldn't stop thinking. _I have to do it for her. I have to go toward her. I have to practice for her. _

Back at the lodge 5 hours later.

Haruna runs into Tsunami downstairs and asks " Have you seen Tachimukai anywhere?"

"He is in his room he said he was tired and wanted to rest for a bit"

"Arigatou." Haruna says as she made her way upstairs and knocked on Tachimukai's door, " Tachimukai-kun, can we talk?" She waited for a bit then knocked again but no answer. She grabbed the door handle and saw it was unlocked and opened the door. She was shocked to see that his room was empty.

She ran downstairs and told Tsunami "Tsunami-san, Tachimukai-kun is not in his room!"

Shocked Tsunami said, "You don't think…do you?"

"He wouldn't…would he?" the confused Haruna said.

Endou and Kidou walk into the room seeing the two with worried faces.

"What's wrong?" Endou says concerned.

The two exchanged a glace and said "Tachimukai has probably went outside to go practice."

Kidou asked, "How long do you think he's been out?"

"Hmm well that last I checked on him was about…" looking at him watch, "Whoa less than 5 hours ago."

"We have to go get him now before he catches a cold." Endou says making his way through the door.

As he opened the door they see a wet Tachimukai standing at the door. He looks up and says, "Kidou-san, will you have a rematch with me!"

* * *

><p>Ok Chapter 5 done. Thanks for reading this far. I forgot to put on the others to review. And this is my first Fanfic so go easy on me please.<p>

I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN. THIS IS PURELY FANMADE.


	6. Chapter 6

"Will you have a rematch with me!" Tachimukai says bowing toward Kidou.

"Tachimukai! You're hurt maybe you shouldn't do that now!" Haruna says concerned.

"I'm sorry, but no, if I don't do this now I wont have the courage to do it later!"

"Hmmm I respect you for your courage, but lets sees see if it can help you now." Kidou says accepting his challenge.

Outside the rain is pounding. Tsunami, Endou and Haruna are standing outside watching the little goalkeeper and the older brother starting their match.

"I WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET HARUNA!" Tachimukai says bravely.

"Alright then. Will you make her happy when she is sad!" Kidou yells kicking the first ball.

"With all my courage!" Tachimukai yells catching the ball firmly.

"Will you protect her!" Kidou yells kicking the second ball with all his power.

"With my life!" Tachimukai yells catching the ball firmly.

"And most importantly. Will you love her!" Kidou says kicking the third ball with all the power he has.

As the ball comes and his Tachimukai he hangs onto the ball making sure it stops yelling "WITH MY LIFE!" and with that ball stops.

_I did it. I really did it! I have earned Kidou's blessing. _At that moment, it seemed as if time was slowing looks to the sky. The clouds have cleared and the sun was smiling down on him. He looks and sees Haruna and Tsunami running toward him. But everything went dark.

"Tachimukai!" Haruna yelled.

He fell to the ground. He worked so hard and used all his strength to face Kidou and now he felt so light and happy.

Haruna who was holding him and crying, "You did it! I knew you would! I love you!"

"I love you too." Tachimukai said as he tried to stand. There he saw Kidou. Then he bowed and said, "Arigatou, Kidou-san! I won't let you down."

"You better not. Or else." Kidou put his hand on Tachimukai's shoulder and he looked up, "You did well." He said as he walked off.

"Tachimukai…" Haruna said gazing into his eyes.

"Haruna…" Tachimukai said gazing into her eyes.

They both leaned in toward each with eyes closed and kissed as if they had nothing to worry about.

THE END.

* * *

><p>Inazuma Eleven's Fanfic Proverb Is…<p>

Even if you lose you should just keep looking forward no matter what and try again next time with your head held high!

That's All! Please Review! Arigatou-gosaimas for reading!


End file.
